


Vinyl Sessions

by FairweatherEden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean's Room, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Music, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairweatherEden/pseuds/FairweatherEden
Summary: Dean sits in his room listening to music, giving lessons in good taste, and going down memory lane.





	

It was 1am and the bunker was dark. Sam was sound asleep, snoring, as a moose does. But a few corridors away, Dean sat on the floor, back rested against his bed.

There were record albums scattered about on the floor around him and his guest. Music played softly as they spoke. They've already been at this for a few hours, having gone through Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, Black Sabbath, Metallica, Lynyrd Skynyrd, and Johnny Cash… to name a few. Dean has gotten happier with each new artist.

“So this one is [Priscilla Bowman’s I Ain't Givin' Up Nothing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upD95NFfrOU). I know my mom liked the classics like Zeppelin, but this one always stands out more to me. I think it was a hold over from Grandma Deanna, to be honest.” A small smile plays on Dean’s lips as he remembers Mary Winchester dancing through the kitchen with a small green-eyed boy on her hip. She grinned at the boy and sang to him as she made lunch for her husband. Dean remembers giggling at his mother.

The song ends as Dean hastily changes the record.

“There was also Maggie Bell. My mom had a thing for the female singers, but [this one](http://open.spotify.com/track/4aoiZZczejv6KgZbgfTq0H) my dad would play after… after she died. He used to talk about her sometimes whenever he’d put this on. I found a cassette of [Queen of the Night](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DLJp4TFwfQ) somewhere in Wisconsin when I was twelve. I wore it out, haven't found another one since. At least I got it on vinyl.”

 

_Open my eyes early this morning_

_I found myself all alone_

_Sweet taste of midnight still on my tongue_

_And a touch of tomorrow in my bones_

_I can still yesterday's music_

_It's the same old melody_

_Someone belongs to everyone, but no one belongs to me_

 

Dean let's the record go for a few more songs, until he changes it.

“And then there's Willie. Yeah, I know, country, but you can't say no to the Red-Headed Stranger. It's cliche, but [Whiskey River](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJtUTVURzKQ) was my dad’s song for a long time. Not one he listened to, mind you, but one that reminded me of him. It's probably not the best choice, but he was hurting. I know he wasn't the best dad, but that was the one side that I liked the least. Sucks, it's one of the sides I picked up.” Dean takes a drink from the tumbler filled with amber liquid next to him as Willie asks the same alcohol to take his mind away.

A few more Willie songs pass until Dean changes the album again.

“I ever tell you Bobby loved the Allman Brothers. Oh man, he used to play [Brothers and Sisters](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJ-5lO-yaOg) and [Live at the Filmore East](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIRBLUh3MGM) loads. But this, this was his favourite…”

The opening chords to [Midnight Rider](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCRS4DRmf_w) started to play and Dean mouthed along to the lyrics, his eyes closed. He got lost in the music, remembering the old man. His companion just watched.

He let the album play through until the end of the album to [Leave My Blues At Home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRY10DptktM).

“So, then we've got Sammy. And we aren't going to talk about how he likes Vince Vincente's for a buttload of reasons. But he does have decent taste... once in awhile. It's a bit more modern, but I think they're pretty good.” Dean holds up a [Foo Fighters album](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDO8gOZfgas). “I've got a few of theirs, but the song on here reminds me of Sam. I was gonna skip to it, but I kinda want you to hear the whole thing. The one that's Sammy’s is [Times Like These](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhzmNRtIp8k). It's the fourth one.”

They get through the song, but as [Halo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zr-9SQdT4hI) comes to it’s chorus, Dean stills. He let’s the song finish, but quickly moves to change the album.

He starts digging through the crate next to him as he speaks, trying to shake off the last song. “I ever tell you the time we drove a thousand miles for an Ozzy concert? That was awesome. A late birthday present, but totally worth it. We've actually went to a lot of live shows. I usually pick them, but Sam's gets a choice if it's not crap. We've been to Austin, Memphis, Nashville, New York. Ha! Sam got kicked out of CBGB’s before it closed. That was a Hell of a night. Kid nearly started a fight. Never give him j _ä_ germeister, trust me.”

Dean laughs remembering the moment. His hand stops on a record, slightly twitching. He knows he shouldn't, but the possibility is so tempting. He knows that it’s a bad idea, but that’s never stopped him. He pulls out the album without saying anything, and puts the record on before he can chicken out.

He skips to [song three](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbqjBpNT1sc) and doesn't say anything.

 

 _Walkin' down this rocky road_  
_Wonderin' where my life is leading_  
_Rollin' on to the bitter end_  
_Finding out along the way what it takes to keep love living you should know how it feels my friend_  
  
_Oo I want you to stay_  
_Oo I want you today_  
_I'm ready for love oh baby I'm ready for love_  
_Ready for love oh baby I'm ready for love_  
  
_Now I'm on my feet again_  
_Better things are bound to happen_  
_All my dues surely must be paid_  
_Many miles and many tears times were hard_  
_But now they're changing_ _  
_ You should know that I'm not afraid

 

Dean resolutely keeps his eyes forward during the song, but his resolve breaks at the second chorus and he turns to look at his music disciple.

Cas sits there and stares back. Dean clears his throat as Cas takes his hand.

“It's a good song. They've all been good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, Dean. Is there… Do I have a song?”

“This one... I mean, we...” Dean says quietly as he fumbles over his words.

Cas smiles and moves closer to Dean.

“I'd like that.” Dean smiles as he flips the record on repeat and lets his head rest on Cas’s shoulder, their hands still intertwined.

“There's more, though, Cas. A lot more.” Dean whispers, as his eyes start to get heavy.

“Later.” Cas says as Dean falls asleep during [the next song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpgWfLEAIUE), as Cas wraps his arms around his hunter.

 

 _If I had a love that was so true_  
_Then I wouldn't have to make do_  
_With the half a love that I have found_  
_That is tearin' me down to the ground_  
  
_Don't let me down, don't let me down_  
_Don't let me down, tell me love can be found_  
  
_If I had a love that was so real_  
_And who would know the way I feel_  
_I want all your love today_  
_Just to keep me from fading away_  
  
_Don't let me down, don't let me down_ _  
Don't let me down, tell me love can be found_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have an obsession with music. I'm not sorry whatsoever.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumbler at: http://freckles-n-feathers.tumblr.com
> 
> I love getting your comments and kudos! Best part of my day! Thank you!
> 
> You can also buy me a coffee if you enjoyed this, but don't feel obliged. :)  
> http://ko-fi.com/A0554W9


End file.
